criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Casinomania
' Casinomania' is the eighth fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the third case of the Colorpolis district in the fictional city of Little Hollow. Case Background The victim was a European foreign call Ursula Bays, which came as a tourist to Colorpolis with her husband, Francis Bays. It was found in The Golden Casino on a gaming machine, with the dented head, bleeding. It was found that the murderer of Ursula was heir to the Golden Casino and part of the wealthy family Tremole, Horacius Tremole. The victim was very idiotic with all the people she met. Treated as inferior to the cleaning of the casino, Martha Faustina and spit in the coffee of a major Indian entrepreneur who was doing business with the Tremole family, Milton Gannis. In addition, she deceived her husband, Francis Bays, with the young heir to The Golden Casino, Horacius Tremole, and wanted to stay with his family fortune. That was secured by Kate Smithy, who had a important role investigating the case. It was found that Horacius was mentally unstable and had moments of shocks in which he could not control. Somehow it was reported that Ursula was married and in one of his moments of uncontrolled decided to kill her husband, Francis Bays. He took a hammer to the utility room and approached from behind him. But I was so confused that instead of killing the man, he killed Ursula, because both Ursula and Francis are medium height, blond and have hawianas shirts. In court, Horacius showed deep remorse for what he had done and begged his father (who was traveling in India), Rickie Tremole, to help him, but this clarify that: what's done is done. However, Rickie officially declared that his son was mentally insane. For that reason, Horacius Tremole was sentenced to 20 years in a Psychiatric Institute. Victim *Ursula Bays (founded dead on a casino machine) Murder Weapon *'Hammer' Killer *Horacius Tremole Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect is asthmatic. *The suspect is in contact wit beeswax. *The suspect wears a pink flower. Suspect Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The suspect is asthmatic. *The suspect wears a pink flower. *The suspect is bruised. Suspect Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The suspect is in contact wit beeswax. *The suspect wears a pink flower. *The suspect is bruised. Suspect Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The suspect is asthmatic. *The suspect is in contact wit beeswax. Suspect Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The suspect is asthmatic. *The suspect is in contact wit beeswax. *The suspect wears a pink flower. *The suspect is bruised. Killer´s Profile *The killler uses hand sanitizer. *The killer is asthmatic. *The killer is in contact wit beeswax. *The killer wears a pink flower. *The killer is bruised. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate The Golden Casino (Clues: Bloody Hammer, Pink Flower, Womens' Photo) **''Examine'' Blood Sample (Clues: Blood Sample) ***Analyse Blood Sample (6:00:00, KP: The killer uses hand sanitizer) **''Interrogate'' the Pink Flower's owner, Milton Gannis (Clues: Broken Message) ***''Repair'' Broken Message (Clues: Ursula Bays' message) ***Investigate Cleaning Room (Clues: Asthma Ihnaler) ***''Examine'' Asthma Ihnaler (Clues: Saliva and Blood Sample) ***Analyse Saliva and Blood Sample (9:00:00, KP: The killer ia asthmatic) **''Compare'' First Women's Face (Clues: Ursula Bays' Face) ***''Talk'' with the husband of Ursula Bays, Francis Bays **''Compare'' Second Women's Face (Clues: Martha Faustina's Face) ***''''Talk with the casino cleaner, Martha Faustina *''Go'' to Chapter 2 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Casino Machines (Clues: Victim's Body, Magnifier, Flowers) **Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00, Clues: Fadded Document, KP: The killer is in contact with beeswax) ***''Figure out'' Fadded Document (Clues: Ursula's Worker Demasd to Martha Faustina) ***''Ask'' Martha about she being demanded **''Decipher'' the Magnifier's Code Number (Clues: Code Number) ***Analyse Code Number (12:00:00, Clues: Kate Smithy's Magnifier) ***''Confront'' Kate about his things in the crime scene **''See'' Flower's Message (Clues: Boy's Drawing) ***''Compare'' Boy's Drawing (Clues: Horacius Tremole's Drawing) ***''Ask'' Horacius Tremole about his relationship with the Victim *Investigate Bays' Room (Clues: Expensive Shoe with Brand Code) **''Examine'' Brand Code (Clues: Milton Gannis' Brand Code) ***''Interrogate'' Milton Gannis about his shoe in the Bays Couple's Room *''Go'' to Chapter 3 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Beed (Clues: Love Letter with Secret Name) **''Decipher'' Secret Name (Clues: Horacius Tremole's Name) ***''Ask'' him about his relationship with the Victim again ***''Told'' Francis Bays about his wife's affair *''See'' what Kate wants **Investigate Boxes (Clues: Pile of Tools, Old Camera) ***''Examine'' Pile of Tools (Clues: Pink Flower) ****''Take a sample'' for Pink Plower (Clues: Saliva Sample) ****Analyse Saliva (9:00:00, KP: The killer wears a pink flower) ***Analyse Old Camera (15:00:00, KP: The killer is bruised) *''Arrest'' the killer *''Go'' to Additional Investigation (1 Star) |-| Additional Investigation= *''Talk'' with the two businessmens, Milton Gannis and Rickie Tremole (Reward: Burger) **Investigate The Golden Casino (Clues: Silver Bag) ***''Examine'' Silver Bag (Clues: Code Number) ***Analyse Code Number (Clues: Gannis' Company Code) ***''Give back'' the Silver Bag and tell Rickie the goods news (Reward: Bright Casino Tuxedo) *''Talk'' with Martha about the smell of alcohol **Investigate the Beed (Clues: Liquor Bottle) ***''Examine'' Liquor Bottle (Clues: Francis' Message) ***''Ask'' Francis about his alcoholic situation (Reward: 20,000 coins) *''Investigate'' Next Case (3 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases Category:Colorpolis